Shut Up and Let Me Go
}} "Shut Up and Let Me Go" is the fourth single by English duo The Ting Tings from their debut studio album We Started Nothing. The song was released in the United Kingdom on 21 July 2008, and was the follow-up to the number one hit single "That's Not My Name". The song was added to the coveted A-list of BBC Radio 1's playlist, and has received a substantial amount of airplay during the day on the station. The single peaked at number six in both the UK Singles Chart and the UK Download Chart. After featuring in a successful Apple iPod advertisement in April 2008, "Shut Up and Let Me Go" was hastily released in the US on 15 April, and was The Ting Tings' first single to chart on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 Singles Chart."Big Week For Tings in US". TheTingTings.com. 29 April 2008. Retrieved 1 June 2008. Music video The live action music video for "Shut Up and Let Me Go" was directed by Alex and Liane for Factory Films."Videos". AlexAndLiane.com. Retrieved 24 June 2008. The video, filmed in one day, features the Ting Tings performing kung fu and uses a variety of hand gestures to transition from scene to scene. At the end of the video, the door closes after the hey part.Knight, David. "Ting Tings’ Shut Up And Let Me Go by Alex and Liane". PromoNews.tv. 20 June 2008. Retrieved 24 June 2008. Directors AlexandLiane described the video as "a bit over-ambitious" because of its fight scenes which "were just so time consuming to get right". The various hand gestures were inspired by the Neoist art movement. The video debuted on MTV in the United States on 13 June 2008.Paine, Andre. "U.K. pop duo Ting Tings building buzz in America". Reuters. 8 June 2005. Retrieved 24 June 2008. It was nominated for 2008 MTV Video Music Awards for Video of the Year, but lost to Britney Spears' "Piece of Me" and won for Best UK Video. Chart performance "Shut Up and Let Me Go" was released in the United States on 15 April 2008. The song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at #93 on 17 May 2008."Billboard Hot 100 (Issue Date: Tuesday 13 May 2008)". aCharts.us. Retrieved 24 June 2008. The following week it reached its peak position at #55. The song was certified Gold in America with sales of 500,000+ on 14 October 2008.1 In Canada, the song reached #29 and remained on the Hot 100 chart for six weeks. "Shut Up and Let Me Go" debuted at #49 on the UK Singles Chart. The following week the song peaked at #29. Two weeks later, the song fell out of the chart, but on 29 June 2008 the song re-entered the chart at #24 and peaked at #6. Even though "Shut Up and Let Me Go" peaked lower than "That's Not My Name", the song showed great longevity by remaining in the Top 40 for many weeks. In Australia the single has debuted at #79 on 10 November. Usage in media The song was also used in The CW's 90210, Gossip Girl and MTV Latin America's Acapulco Shore as well as films such as The House Bunny and I Love You, Beth Cooper. It was also featured in the series premiere of USA's Royal Pains. This song was number 27 on Rolling Stone s list of the 100 Best Songs of 2008. The song is currently being regularly played on Lifetime Movie Network. It is also played during the one-minute countdown to Final Score in the BBC Sport section of BBC Red Button. Additionally the song is also played during the current French TV advertisement for Danette, a dessert from Danone (France 3 TV). Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Shut Up and Let Me Go". US digital download (Released on 15 April 2008) # "Shut Up and Let Me Go" – 2:54 UK CD 1 /Australian CD Single (Released on 21 July 2008) # "Shut Up and Let Me Go" – 2:54 # "Shut Up and Let Me Go" and Emanuel Remix UK CD 2 (Released on 21 July 2008) # "Shut Up and Let Me Go" – 2:54 # "Shut Up and Let Me Go" Love The Old School Mix 7' Yellow Vinyl # "Shut Up and Let Me Go" – 2:56 # "Shut Up and Let Me Go" Love The Old School Mix 5:47 UK Remixes CD (Released on 28 July 2008) # "Shut Up and Let Me Go" Neville's Keep It Quiet Remix # "Shut Up and Let Me Go" Lake Remix # "Shut Up and Let Me Go" & Emanuel Remix # "Shut Up and Let Me Go" Love The Old School Mix Charts Certifications Personnel The following people contributed to this song: *Jules De Martino – drums, keyboards, percussion, production, vocals *Sam Beckwith – synths *Sarah Templeman – bass guitar *Katie White – vocals, guitar *Dave Sardy – mixing References Category:2008 singles Category:The Ting Tings songs Category:Songs written by Katie White Category:Songs written by Jules De Martino Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:2007 songs Category:Columbia Records singles